


Treatment

by rickus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickus/pseuds/rickus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Appleton finds himself working with an underground movement to overthrow the evil politician Mr. Frost in a Britain where tea has been forbidden. </p><p>Not as crackish as it sounds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character introduction

Period: 2031  
Setting: London

 

Characters  
JENKINS, 26 --‐ The young, mysterious head of Cheshire Chocolates. A dark past haunts him and drives his wish to bring Casper to his knees.

SIMON APPLETON, 22 – A recent university graduatewho is highly educated, but unable to get a job. Desperate to get money.

THOMAS SMALL, 19 – The son of the former boss of Cheshire Chocolates. Is somewhat mentally unstable. Constantly nervous, due to the sudden and brutal death of his father.

SCARLETT LEWIS, 30 – Head of The Writing Raven. Took over after her father was killed in a war with Cheshire’s. She has big shoes to fill, as she is young, and a woman.

ROSIE LEWIS, 8 – Scarlett’s younger sister.

CASPER FROST, 55 – Policeman, turned politician. He has a taste for fine tea. He is Jenkins’s nemesis, even though they depend on each other.

TIM, 28 – Works at Cheshire’s. Came to England as a teenager. Left Australia because of his cruel stepfather.

TAM, 28 --‐ Tim’s identical twin brother. Isa follower, rather than a leader.

ALICE, 23 --‐ Student in a similar situation as Simon, but from a poor background. Dating Tim, and works to pay for her grandmother’s eldercare.


	2. And so it begins

Fire. It burns, consuming everything in its path. All it needs is a spark…

**  
The kettle boils. Simon grabs a tin with the label reading: ‘Instant Hot Beverage of Tea- like Character’. It’s impossible to find tea in the year 2031. There was a scandal in 2020, known as “The Great Tea-Pression”. It was nothing like the Great Depression. If anything it insults the memory of the Great Depression. 500 people died from drinking bad Earl Grey. Politicians panicked and banned tea across the UK. It gave rise to a flourishing, underground, tea-business. While he prepares breakfast, he throws yet another letter into the growing pile of rejection letters. 

Simon is tall and slim, but still muscular. His brown hair is styled into a fashionable undercut. His eyes are a striking blue and framed by a pair of thick black glasses. 

Simon has breakfast in front of the TV. On one of the walls is his English Literature PhD- diploma, transformed into a dartboard. The news is on. Casper Frost, one of the nation’s prominent politicians, is holding a press conference. The topic is the new policy concerning re-payment schemes for student loans which will become much stricter. Graduates are also required to find a job within their own field. Mr. Frost hopes that this policy will serve as an “incentive” for graduates to enter the working world. Essentially, student unemployment is un-acceptable. The policy will be put into action as of today.

Simon’s “tea” spills all over his lap. He had forgotten about this. It means that he is now desperate for money, so he swallows his pride and goes to his parents.

**  
He rings the doorbell of the Appleton residence. His mother answers through the intercom. After Simon reveals himself, his father interrupts their conversation “I know what you are here for, and the answer is no!” It goes quiet. Simon rings the buzzer a few more times, kicks the door, before he gives up. As he leaves, he takes his keys and creates a nice big scratch in his father’s Bentley. 

Defeated, he decides to drown his sorrows. He buys a small, yet ridiculously overprized bottle of gin which he takes steady pulls from as he walks around South Kensington. It is striking how little has changed, since 2013. Everything looks the same. As he walks past Hyde Park, he sees that a Fun Fair is on. Might be fun. 

**  
There are many “fun houses” in the park, and they all look equally sinister. Alcohol is not allowed inside so he downs the rest of the bottle before entering.

The sounds of computerized laughter is coming from the speakers as he walks through the narrow corridors. Walking through the door at the end of the corridor he finds himself in a room with mirrors.  
Several distorted reflections of himself stare back at him. He huffs out a laugh at the ridiculous reflections and starts to move again. Suddenly, something else flashes by in one of the mirrors. He ignores it and keeps walking. When he sees it for the second time he begins to follow it. His heart beats faster as he zigzags his way through the mirrored maze. Before he knows it, he falls through a hole in the floor. 

“Shit that hurt” He is shocked, but unharmed. After a while, he realizes that there is a concerned face of a boy looking down on him. “Hello”

“Hi. My name is Thomas. Are you ok?” The boy is skinny and looks nervous. 

“Yeah I’m fine, maybe a little bruised” Simon is embarrassed to hear himself slur the words out but the alcohol makes his tongue feel like lead. “Do you know the way out?”

Thomas nods and helps him to his feet. Holding Simon's hand he silently guides them through the darkness and out into the fresh air.

Drunkenly, Simon explains his situation to Thomas. He can’t find a job even though he is highly educated. There is no need for someone with just a degree in English. Because he does not have a job he can’t pay off his student loans. He sighs and sinks down on a nearby bench. He’s suddenly exhausted.“It sucks dude. Soon I won’t be able to feed myself”

“I might know a way for you to make money” Thomas says after a while. 

“Really?” Simon perks up slightly at this, but the exhaustion is quickly taking over. He falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language and I do not have a beta. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or if the language is weird.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Meeting Jenkins

He wakes up disorientated on a soft couch. The first thing that he sees is a big purple paw, with Cheshire Chocolates, written under it. Looking around he finds that he’s in an underground station, but it more resembles a factory.

He’s hung-over, but slowly gets up and begins to explore the place. There’s a door at the back of the room. It is a peculiar, deep purple door with whimsical patterns carved into the wood, with big frosted window. He finds a bathroom, and cleans himself up. 

“Hey, you’re up!” Simon turns to find Thomas looking at him. “I’ve been looking for you. What do you remember from last night?” He says with a small playing at his lips.

“I’m embarrassed to say not much” Simon smiles back. “Where are we?”

“At the King William Street Underground Station”

“Ok. And this will help me pay off my loans how?” the annoyance bleeding through Simon’s voice. 

“You’ll have to talk to Jenkins. He’s the head of the business. He’ll get you a job” Thomas says as he leads Simon to the purple door. He stops right outside and turns around to adjust Simon’s bow-tie. Simon suddenly feels nervous but has no time to back out because Thomas has opened the door.

**  
Inside the office, boxes are haphazardly spread out. On the desk are a few photos. A man who must be Jenkins is sitting behind a big desk, sipping on what appears to be tea… Actual real tea. Simon’s baffled. 

Thomas clears his throat and points to Simon. “This is Simon. I met him last night. He needs a job”

Jenkins lets his gaze travel over Simon, but does not say anything. Thomas elbows him in the ribs and looks at him expectantly. 

“Oh, hi. My name’s Simon. As Thomas said I need a job. Mr. Frost’s new law has caused me some trouble. I can’t get a job elsewhere and believe I’ve tried. I’m a hard worker and I’m in desperate need of money” Simon cringes at the desperation in his own voice. 

At the mention of Mr. Frost’s name Jenkins leans back in his chair. “Mr. Frost seems to cause many people problems these days. You’re not the only one”  
Jenkins makes a gesture to him to sit down, and then pulls out a packet of cigarettes. “Do you mind?” Simon shakes his head. Jenkins pulls out a golden lighter, and lights the cigarette. 

Simon can’t resist any longer and points to the cup sitting on the desk. “Is that actual tea?” 

“Indeed it is” Jenkins smiles at him. “You see, this chocolate company is guise for our tea-smuggling enterprise. The politicians are our biggest customers. Smugglers provide them with tea, and politicians look the other way when it comes to importing the goods. Would you like a cup?”

Like Simon would refuse that. He hasn’t had a decent cup of the in ages. 

“We could really use an extra set of hands. Do you have any skills?” Jenkins asks as he puts Simon’s tea down in front of him.

“I have a degree in English so I’m quite good with words. Other than that I don’t have much to offer” Simon slowly lifts the cup to his mouth and takes a sip of the tea. It tastes like heaven and he can’t help the moan that escapes his throat.

Jenkins gives him an appreciative look. “The job is yours as long as you are willing to do what you are told, without questions”. Simon thinks this over quickly before accepting the offer.

**  
After finishing his tea, Simon is given a tour of the factory by Jenkins. Simon can’t help but notice that Jenkins is a handsome man, tall, lithe and moving with a certain grace. He is shown to the chocolate-making station, where three other people are working, then the packing station, which is where Thomas and Simon will work. Jenkins then leaves it to Thomas to show Simon how the station works. A trail of smoke follows Jenkins as he returns to his office. 

The work is easy and in no time the two are working side by side in comfortable silence. They place the loose tealeaves into portion bags. After having worked for a few hours they take a break, and find the other workers who are playing cards together.

“Hi I’m Simon” he says as he sits down.

“Hi I’m Alice” She is cute, pixie like with blonde hair. She points to the two identical looking guys sitting next to her. “This is Tam and Tim. They are twins”

The twins wave at him and flashes him two sets of identical smiles. “So why are you here?”

“No money” Simon says shrugging. 

“Same as the rest of us then. Me and Tam are from Australia from the start and came here to study and look at us now. Jenkins found us living on the street and took us in.” Tim said with a sad smile. “Oh and lay of Alice, she and I are madly in love” 

Alice blushes and smiles shyly at Tim before turning back to Simon. “Jenkins found me outside the home where my grandmother lives. I was also in desperate need of money as well, since I have to care for my grandmother as well”

“Isn’t Jenkins a little young to be the head of a business?” Simon asks curiously. He must be in his early twenties like Simon, way too young to own a company.

“Oh yeah. He took over after our previous owner, Thomas’s dad Charles, was killed in a fight with our rival company The Writing Raven about six months ago” Tim says with a sigh. Thomas abruptly stands up and leaves. 

“He is still taking his father’s death hard” Alice says watching the door close behind Thomas. “He is a nice boy but after Charles death he has retreated into himself. He was there, in the room, when Charles was killed. It’s a miracle he’s not more damaged than what he is. It’s why Jenkins took over as head of the company. Not that he was next in line. Both Tim and Tam have been here longer than Jenkins”

The two hummed in disapproval at this. Neither of them looked like they were too happy with Jenkins promotion. After chatting for another couple of minutes the group got back to work.  
As the workday came to an end Simon walk over to Jenkins as he was told, in order to get his daily pay. The company had as a policy to pay their worker every day instead of once every month. Easier if they got caught. 

“Hey, this is a really stupid question, but could you tell me where we are?” Simon asked Jenkins while awkwardly rubbing his neck. He had realized that he had no idea where the company was located as he had been quite intoxicated when he fell through that hole.

“I’ll give you ride” Jenkins said as he handed over the bundle of money that was Simon’s salary. “I like driving, gets me out of here since I don’t spend that much time above ground otherwise”

“Alright then” Simon says with a smile. “Thank you”

**

On their way to Simon’s apartment they come across the aftermath of yet another student protest. It seems to be escalating. 

Jenkins give Simon a curious look. “Why aren’t you protesting? It affects you as well”

“Well, I’ve never…” Simon starts but cuts himself short when Jenkins attention is drawn to a group of Police Officers. He tenses up and looks paranoid. Simon feels nervous by this and slightly confused. 

As if in some sort of trance, Jenkins stops paying attention to where he is going, and how fast he is driving. Simon tries to snap him out of it by shaking his arms and waving his hand in front of Jenkins face, but fails. Simon honestly fears for his life, as they start to head straight towards a bus that is leaving the stop. 

“Jenkins! Oh my god, what are you doing?!”Simon screams at Jenkins, then grabs the wheel and manages to avoid a collision. 

Just as suddenly as he went into his trance he snaps out of it and recovers control over the car. 

“Jesus, what was that?!” Simon asks trying to regain his breath. Saying he’s pissed off is an understatement.

“I’m sorry, sometimes I get these unexplainable seizures. You saved our lives Simon” Jenkins give Simon a grateful look.

“Maybe it’s the stress of running a smuggling business? Being worried about the business?” Simon says a little bit calmer now.

“No, not the business. If anything I’m worried about my employees. I know that they aren’t too happy that I got the promotion and not them” He looks over and gives Simon a strained smile. 

They sit in silence until they reach Simon’s apartment. As Simon’s getting out of the car he is stopped by Jenkins hand on his arm. “Don’t tell anyone about this Simon. Let it stay between the two of us.”

“Ok, I can do that” Jenkins lets go of Simon’s arm, and he walks up to his apartment. Something about Jenkins fascinates him.

**  
When he reaches his floor he finds a note pinned to his door. It’s from the “Ministry of Student Finances” explaining that since he has failed to make any payments on his loans, they have stepped in to repossess anything of value that could go towards the debt. 

“If you have any queries, please come to our main office” He reads aloud. To say that he has queries is an understatement. His flat is virtually empty, but his bed, well it’s more of a mattress, is intact so he goes to “bed”, cursing under his breath. 

In the morning he heads straight to the repossession office.

***  
Hundreds of students are lined up outside the office. Simon waits in line for 3 hours before he finally comes up to the woman sitting behind a bulletproof window. In more words than needed, she explains that that the only way for him to get his things back is to get the money for his loans. He tries to protest, but it is of no use.

**  
He is frustrated when he returns to Cheshire’s. It’s during his lunch break, that he finally gets to vent about it too his co-workers.

“I can’t believe they took all my things! The only thing they left was the mattress and some clothes. Greedy bastards” Simon slams his cup down on the table.

Alice gives him a dark look. “I thought you came from a rich family? Why don’t you just go to mommy and daddy and ask for money instead of whining about it? I on the other hand live here underground and have to support my grandmother all by myself. I have no one else to turn to!”

“My parents hate me, and refuse to help me out economically! Don’t you think I’ve tried?!” Simon gives her an angry look. “Don’t talk about thinks you don’t know anything about!”

“Hey guys, calm down. Let’s not argue” Tim intervenes as the voice of reason. “The government has screwed us all over”

“Your right of course” Alice says sighing. “I’m sorry Simon”

As Alice and Tim leave the room Thomas turns to Simon with a sad smile on his face. “Don’t think too badly of her Simon. She is under a lot of pressure. Her grandmother has gotten worse and Alice can’t keep up with all the bills”

Simon nods and claps Thomas on the shoulder. After that moment of bonding they returned to work.

Several hours later Simon finds himself in Jenkins office explaining what happened with his flat and ranting about Mr. Frost.

“I’m going to meet Mr. Frost soon to discuss a big job, which will take place later on this week. Would you like to join me Simon?” Jenkins says and gives him an inquiring look.

“Yeah, I would. But you’ll have to drive” Simon says with a chuckle. Jenkins laughs and they stand up together.

Everyone are quite stunned to see the normally withdrawn Jenkins taking such an interest in someone. For as long as they had known him he had never seemed interested in forming a friendship with someone at the company. It was even more mysterious since they didn’t think Jenkins had spent that much time with Simon. They of course didn’t know about the drive they had gone on together the night before.


	4. Meeting Mr. Frost

Tim is the one that drives them to the teahouse, and before they go in, Jenkins stop Simon by grabbing his arm.

“Play it cool Simon. This job is important, we need it” Simon nodded in understanding.

Once they enter, Simon immediately recognizes those cold, blue eyes of Mr. Frost. Opposite him sits a woman with long red hair. She turns around and looks at him, then levels a glare at Jenkins. 

“Who is he and what is he doing here?” She says with a sneer.

“Calm down Scarlett. Be nice to my guests” Mr. Frost says with a condescending tone. “But Jenkins, do introduce us to this lovely young man”

“This is Simon, my right hand man” Jenkins says in a steady tone. Simon feels slightly smug at this. He has not been able to get a job since he finished his degree, and now he is someone’s “right hand man”. That feels good. “Simon, meet Scarlett. The leader of our rival company The Writing Raven.” 

Mr. Frost gestures for them to sit down after all the introductions are made and they quickly comply.

“So here’s the thing. Scarlett, Jenkins, I want the two of you to work together for my Birthday party.” Mr. Frost says as he walks over to a liquor cabinet and pour himself a bourbon. He doesn’t offer anyone else a drink.

Scarlett and Jenkins protest loudly over each other, blatantly refusing to co-operate. The memory of the bitter battle that killed both their predecessors still too fresh in their minds. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Simon can feel Scarlett looking at him. He feels uncomfortable. Jenkins looks between the two and notices Simon’s discomfort. He tenses up and glares at her. 

Listening to Mr. Frost talking about his plans for his party Simon realize that the odds to get the job are in Scarlett’s favor, and Jenkins is about to lose his patience with both of them. To be fair he is losing his temper himself. As Mr. Frost makes a yet another snippy comment about the new law, Simon loses it.  
“You are such a condescending little shit, aren’t you? Sitting here in your mansion throwing money around not caring about the people who are affected by your stupid laws” Simon has stood up during his rant and is shaking with anger. Mr. Frost smirks at him and Simon can’t help himself and sucker punches him. Mr. Frost gives as good as he gets and both are bruised and bleeding by the time Tim, who has been waiting in the doorway, breaks them up. They are non to surprisingly thrown out, but not before a furious Mr. Frost gives the job to Scarlett who smirks at Jenkins and Simon as they leave. Simon can’t help but feel smug about the black-eye on Mr. Frost’s face.

**  
The journey back to the factory is silent. They are both upset. Simon’s knuckles hurts after giving Mr. Frost the black-eye. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere and get drunk?” Jenkins suggest looking at Simon’s bruised knuckles.

“Why not?” Simon says with a small smile playing on his lips. Tim drives them to a hidden jazz bar in East London. 

**  
Tim gets to wait in the car. Jenkins tries to order “the usual” at the bar, but the waiter gives him a weird look. They end up with two glasses of Manhattan. 

A few Manhattans later it is clear that Jenkins is better at handling alcohol than Simon. 

“I’m sorry about losing us the job. But I’m not sorry about hitting him in the face. My bruised knuckles make me look kind of bad-ass “, Simon slurs and takes another sip of his drink. “Missing out on a lot of money”

“Losing the money is not the problem. We have money” Jenkins says and to prove it gives Simon a big chunk of money like it was nothing. Simon does not know what to say. It’s enough money to pay of his loans. Instead Jenkins says, “Thank you”, before lighting another cigarette.

“Do you smoke?” Simon shakes his head. 

“Never had, never will. How long have you smoked?” Simon says nodding at the cigarette between Jenkins lips.  
“For as long as I can remember” Jenkins says proudly. Simon finds this extremely funny and can’t help but giggle. Jenkins is not amused.

“There has to be a way for us to get the job from Scarlett. Not only is there money at stake but the boost in reputation would be priceless” Jenkins takes another drag from the cigarette. “Maybe you could go to Scarlett, convince her somehow? I noticed how she looked at you and she did seem interested”

“No way! I don’t want anything to do with that crazy woman!” Simon says upset. He can’t but help the jealous glint in Jenkins eye, and the flash of joy at his quick refusal. He turns to look Simon straight in the eye and Simon is mesmerized by his green eyes. He hadn’t been close enough to Jenkins to notice how green they were before. 

Slowly Jenkins look down at the pocket where Simon put the bundle of money that Jenkins just gave to him. Simon finds himself nodding at Jenkins.

**  
The next day, he finds himself outside Scarlett’s house. Well, it’s more of a mansion then a house. A butler opens the door and lets him in. As he walks through the lavish hallway he notices an unopened box of chocolates on small table. 

Scarlett is in her father’s study, behind his desk, smiling. “Is this the best that Jenkins could come up with?” 

“Uh yeah. Hello again” Simon says a bit embarrassed. “I’m here about the job. I you might be willing to share or hand it over to us?”

“Well, you better be aware of the fact that I will never find it in my heart to forgive Jenkins for what he has done. Did you know he as in the fight that killed my father?” She says and raises a well plucked eyebrow at him. “Also, I need to establish myself in the smuggling circles. I’ve lost many customers due to the fact that I am a woman. This job would ensure my status within the smuggling business. So no, I won’t share”

At this moment a small girl comes running into the room. She’s pretty, with long dark hair and delicate features. She stops when she sees Simon and look up at him with big eyes. “Hi, my name is Rosie. What’s your name?”

“This is Simon. Now go play” Scarlett says before Simon has a chance to open his mouth. After Rosie has left she turns to Simon. “That’s my little sister. She is only eight. After our fathers death I’m all she has. I need to provide for her. That’s why I need this job myself”

Simon struggles to find a way to argue this but how do you argue that? Scarlett gives him an amused look and a small smile seeing him struggle.

“Why don’t you come work for me Simon?”

“No thank you. I only work for Jenkins”

“Loyal. That is a good trait. I admire it” She says and although her words are loyal, Simon detects an offended note in her voice.

“Well if there is nothing else I will leave you” He says quickly before leaving the office and her house.


	5. Scarlett and a fight

About an hour later Simon walks though the empty underground station to report back to Jenkins. The door to Jenkins office is slightly opened and he can see Jenkins looking at one of the photos on his desk. The room is filled with cigarette smoke. He startles when Simon knocks on the open door.

“Simon, you frightened me. So, how did it go?”

“Not good. We didn’t get it. She refused. I’m sorry” Simon says and sits down on the chair in front of the desk

Jenkins sinks back into his own chair, and ponders the news. 

“Why is this job so important? Surely, there will be other jobs” Simon can’t help but ask after a few minutes of thoughtful silence.

“I had a plan. To get to Mr. Frost. I was going to poison the tea at the party. It won’t kill anyone, but it’ll make them wish that it would have. It would ruin Mr. Frost’s reputation”. Jenkins says while looking steadily at Simon.

“Ok, I’m intrigued. But why do you want to see Mr. Frost go down? He is one of your best clients. Without him you won’t make as much money” Simon asks baffled.

Jenkins does not answer, so Simon repeats his question.   
“Why are you so curious” Jenkins barks at Simon. He’s obviously annoyed. “If you must know, Mr. Frost is the reason why Charles is dead. He believed that the tea-businesses were getting too powerful. We had blackmail material on many politicians. Mr. Frost wanted to weaken us. He framed Charles for stealing tea from The Writing Raven, thus initiating the war between the two companies. It ended with the deaths of Charles and Scarlett’s father”

Jenkins pauses to light another cigarette. He twirls his golden lighter in one hand as he continues. “If it was not for Mr. Frost, Charles wouldn’t have died, Thomas wouldn’t have lost his mind, and I wouldn’t have to run the company”

Simon is at a loss of words. He feels a sense of anger, and slight embarrassment at his persistence. He wants to help.

**  
On the other side of town Scarlett gives out a shriek of despair at the sight of her younger sister’s lifeless body next to a box of chocolates. She yells for someone to call an ambulance.

**  
Unaware of last night’s events, Simon picks up the newspaper, which he still gets. On the first page is the headline: “SISTER OF WRITING RAVEN –OWNER HAS BEEN POISONED. IN CRITICAL STATE.” 

Simon quickly gets dressed and heads to Cheshire’s to see what is going on.

**  
When he gets there everyone has gathered in Jenkins office. When Simon enters, they stop speaking. 

Tim grabs him and shakes him slightly. “What did you do? What the hell did you do Simon?!”

Simon shrugs out of Tim’s grip and turns to look at the rest of them. “I didn’t do anything. I swear!”

“The evidence points to you. You are the only one who’s been to her house” Alice says angrily.

 

“Maybe one of you is lying” He shouts back.

“Everybody calm down” Jenkins is the only one who seems indifferent by recent developments. “Don’t lose your heads”

Simon is shocked at Jenkins’s indifference and hurt by the lack of support. “Could I please speak with Jenkins alone” He demands. The others protest but leaves.

“Simon, I believe you” Jenkins says before Simon has a chance to say anything.

“How can you be so cold? A little girl was poisoned!”

“Calm down. It’s a dangerous business Simon. You knew that” Jenkins gestures for him to sit down.

Simon does but can’t help but argue. “But she was an innocent girl”

“You are welcome to any moment. No one is forcing you to stay. But I thought you were with me” Jenkins shouts at him, obviously losing his patience. “You know, we might get the job now”

“All that had to happen was for a young girl to get poisoned” Simon shouts back. He is beyond pissed. He throws the money that Jenkins had given him the night before on the table. Jenkins looks at him but before he can say anything the phone rings.

Jenkins picks up: “Why, hello Mr. Frost”. He makes a gesture for Simon to leave. Simon is out the door before Jenkins can blink.

**  
He doesn’t make it far before he stops. On the wall in front of him is a poster of Mr. Frost. Someone has given him devil’s horns. He realizes what an opportunity this might be, and how much he hates Mr. Frost. He heads back, telling himself “it is a dangerous business. Don’t lose your head”.

**  
When he returns, Jenkins is excited in an almost childlike manner. He got the job as Mr. Frost believes that Scarlett’s “female emotions” might come in the way. 

Jenkins brings the others back and makes his plan public. Tam likes to have breakfast in the park, and is absent. 

“I think it’s too risky” Alice says.

“Well, it’s happening no matter what” Jenkins says firmly.

“Then I will not do it. I can’t take the risk when her grandmother depends on me!”

“Well, then you’re fired!” Jenkins says in a fit of rage.

Tim tries to reason with him, but he has made his mind up. Alice spares no time before she leaves. A lot of money is at stake, so Tim stays. They are picking up the expensive tea that night to have it ready for the party tomorrow, so they need to prepare everything. 

While Thomas and Simon clear out the sorting area, they hear Tim and Alice argue. She is leaving, against his pleads. 

It is late when they finish; so it is time to go to the docks. Still no Tam. Tim calls him, but he doesn’t answer. They don’t have time to wait for him, so they leave.

**  
It is dark, foggy, and the full moon is their only source of light. The exchange is quick and efficient. Both parties have done this many times before.

**  
When they return to Cheshire’s the lights are turned off and a strong scent of fragrance fills the room. Simon recognizes the scent, it smells like the Writing Raven. Tim calls Tam again. As he does, they hear Tam’s ringtone coming from Jenkins’s office. 

Once they are all standing outside the door, Tim hangs up, and the sound stops. Tim slowly opens the door, enters and turns the light on. Suddenly the others can her him retch. They follow inside. Soaked in blood, in Jenkins’s chair, sits Tam – dead. Next to him is a box of chocolates, accompanied by a white rose and a black origami-bird. Tim cries and embraces his brother’s body. 

“Shit” Simon says and runs his hands through his hair.

They don’t know what to do. Simon has never seen a dead person before, and is paralyzed by the shock. Jenkins shakes him, and tells him to snap out of it. He buries his head in Jenkins’s shoulder. Taken aback, Jenkins remains composed, squeezes Simon tightly before gently pushing Simon back.

“Pull yourself together Simon. We still need to get ready for the party tomorrow, it is of greater importance right now. We will revenge Tam later”

Unsure about what to do, they put Tam in the freezer where they keep finished chocolates. 

Simon and Thomas work hard to get everything ready, since they have to execute Tim and Tam’s parts as well. They leave for Mr. Frost’s the following evening. Tim of course does not come. Before they leave, Jenkins calls Simon into his office.

He hands Simon a gun. Simon can’t help but being nervous.

“It will be OK Simon” He says and put his hands on Simon’s shoulders. Simon takes a deep breath, much calmer and nods at Jenkins. He is ready to bring Mr. Frost down.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside Casper’s mansion they hear the angry chants coming from outside the gates. A mob of students is carrying out a protest. Jenkins is the one who seems nervous now, as he has trouble lighting his cigarette. Simon plucks the lighter from his hands and lights the cigarette for him. Once they finally make it back inside, they arrive in the middle of Casper’s speech. He has makeup on, but his black eye is still visible. Simon can’t help but smirking at the sight.  
“I have something I need to take care of” Jenkins says as soon as the speech is over. He swiftly disappears from Simon’s side. Feeling slightly abandoned, Simon goes to one of the balconies to get some air. To his horror, he sees Scarlett entering the building. He knows in his bones that her sister must have died. Scarlett finds her way to Simon, her usually perfect appearance somewhat dishevelled.  
“Where is Jenkins?” She asks with a slight treble in her voice. She is clearly upset.  
“I do not know where he is” Simon answers.  
“I find it very difficult to believe you Simon” She says, some anger creeping into her voice. “How could you possibly stay loyal to such a monster?! Were you aware that one of his workers paid me a little visit, only to tell me that Jenkins was the one who planted the chocolates in my house?”  
Anger now rolls of Scarlett in waves. She steps closer to Simon, staring him straight in the eyes.  
“We took care of him though” Simon is shocked. He never thought that Tam would hurt a fly, and here was evidence to prove the opposite. Scarlett uses his distraction to quickly drawing her gun and placing it at his back.  
“Now, you are going to help me search for Jenkins” She uses the gun to move him towards the stairs and the upper floor. It is a big house with many rooms and they almost give up their search before they hear voices coming from an empty ballroom.

**  
“Please… I never killed anyone”  
Scarlett and Simon enters the room just as Jenkins shouts, “It has to be you! Stop lying! You fucking liar!”  
Scarlett clears her throat making her presence known to the people in the room, and in the blink of an eye they all have guns trained on each other. Scarlett’s gun points at Jenkins, Jenkins at Casper, despite Casper not having a gun. Simon fumbles to get his gun up, and then points it at Scarlett. They pause to take in the situation for a moment.  
“My sister is dead because of you” Scarlett says, eyes and gun trained steadily on Jenkins. He flinches at the accusation but doesn’t move his gun from where it is pointed at Casper.  
“I swear to you that I did not kill your sister” he says to Scarlett before turning to Casper and completely coming unhinged. “It is too close. You must pay for what you did Casper!”  
Casper tries to defend himself but Jenkins is not listening to anything Casper tries to say. Simon realises that he has never seen Jenkins or Casper so human before. It is unnerving. A gun is fired amidst all the arguing, and is followed by two more gunshots. One comes from Simon.  
Jenkins, Scarlett and Casper are all shot, Scarlett and Jenkins being fatally wounded. Turning from the scene in front of him, Simon catches sight of Thomas in the door opening, holding a gun. He was the one to fire first, his bullet hitting Casper in the shoulder. Thomas is shaking, and Simon quickly crosses the room to punch him in the face.  
“What the hell did you just do?” he shouts at Thomas. He gets no response. Jenkins starts coughing from behind him, a wet pained cough. Simon turns and sees blood running down Jenkins chin. He rushes to Jenkins side, gently placing Jenkins head in his lap. Jenkins can’t speak, his mouth filling with blood. He grapples for something in his coat, his movements panicked. Simon tries to calm him down, and strokes his hair, before Jenkins takes his last breath. The golden lighter falls to the floor. C.F is engraved on it. Simon scoops it up, shock running through his veins.  
Across the room Casper calls for help. Simon goes up to him and speaks down to the pitiful, helpless character on the floor.  
“You must have done something very terrible, to bring a man to the brink of insanity. What did you do?”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about” Casper says, looking up at Simon with confusion. Simon steps on his wounded shoulder and Casper’s wails echoes through the empty room. As footsteps approach and Simon has to run. Thomas is gone. During their altercation inside the mansion, the student protesters have broken through the gates. Luckily got Simon, that means he can get lost in the crowd of students. He heads back to Cheshire’s to find some answer.

** 

The office is empty and dark. Simon sits down in Jenkins’s chair. His hands are soaked in Jenkin’s blood, which he tries and fails to get off with some napkins. His body is shaking, and the blood is making him nauseous. He tosses the napkins on the floor and turns his attention on the desk.  
On the desk is a photo of a young woman and small boy. They look happy. Simon then starts to go through the boxes stacked on the desk. There is a lot of money in there. And why would Jenkins have Casper’s lighter? His confusion is broken when sobs behind him make him realise that he is not alone in the office.  
Thomas sits in a corner, clinging on to one of Jenkins’s old coats.  
“I just tried to help… the gun… the blood… I just wanted to help…” Thomas chokes out between sobs.  
Simon finally manages to connect all the dots in his head.  
“Is that why you killed Rosie? To help Jenkins?” Simon asks Thomas in a quiet voice. Thomas remains silent, only sobs making it through his lips. Simon stalks closer, and the sobs increase.  
“Now Thomas, you are going to explain to me exactly what you know.”

**

Westminster Bridge, 2010. Riots against the raise of tuition fees proposal are taking place. A 5-year-old Jenkins is there with his sister. It has turned violent. As one of the policemen tries to grab a hold of Jenkins, his sister tries to save him, and attack the Policeman, who hit her so hard across the head that she loses consciousness. As they carry her away, Jenkins tries to follow, but loses her in the sea of people, so he runs and hides. After the riots, he goes back to look for his sister. He finds a lighter with C.F. engraved. Traumatized, and ridden by guilt, he associates this item with the assault of his sister. Whose brain damage was so severe that she can’t speak or move. This was the only casualty of protest, so the police covered it up.  
It became his quest to find the owner of that lighter. He made the connection, once Casper began to become a public figure. 17 years he had to wait to find the owner of that lighter. He met Thomas’s father, who took him in, and introduced him to the business. Jenkins was aware of corrupt politicians’ taste in fine tea, and had been waiting for his opportunity to get Casper ever since. 

**

Simon is shocked by Thomas revelation and asks him again: “Did you kill Rosie?”  
A voice from behind him cuts in. “Rosie was never meant to die. The chocolates were meant to get Scarlett ill. The dosage was too big for a little girl.” Tim stands behind him, tears in his eyes.  
It turns out Jenkins wasn’t the only one desperate to get the job. Tim wanted to bring his mother here from Australia, as the situation between his mother and her husband had turned unbearable. He snuck the chocolates into Scarlett’s bag when he broke up the fight between Casper and Simon. Everything went wrong and Rosie died. Desperate, he tried to get to Scarlett, to frame Jenkins and as a reward for revealing the murderer get the money he needed to rescue his mother. But Scarlett was angry, about her sister, about Jenkins, and about Tim’s disloyalty.  
Tim begins to cry at the mention of his brother. Thomas tries to console him, but Tim pushes him away. Alice had been the last thing that held him together, and now she was gone.  
“I don’t know what to do now” He says softly to the room.  
Simon looks at him, torn between rage and pity. Before he has time to gather his thoughts a single gunshot rings out.  
Simon and Thomas sit in silence, covered in Tim’s blood.

**

It is early morning and the kettle in Simon’s kitchen boils. Simon grabs a box from his cupboard. It contains actual tea. The tin of “Instant Hot Beverage of Tea-like character” is in the bin.

**  
Simon goes in to the office to deposit the money he needs to pay in order to pay off his loan. The News is on in the background, and the reporter is reporting about the great damage that was caused during the riots, followed by a speech by Casper, who has been publically shamed by an anonymous article written about him, addressing how he supported smuggling and started a war between the two companies. Simon smirks as he looks at the dried ink on his hands.  
When it is his turn, instead of handing the money to the woman behind the till, he grabs a golden lighter with C.F. engraved in it, and the sets the money on fire. Afterwards he lights a cigarette. Thomas is waiting for him outside. As they leave, Simon can’t help but think of the nature of fire, how it is nearly impossible to extinguish once it has grown big enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my friends assignment for school. I really liked her story but it was written as a feature film treatment and lacked dialogue. So that is all mine and about 70% of the story has been rewritten by me but still has all the basic elements and characters that she came up with. I do have her permission to post this story here.


End file.
